Sight At First Love
by DefyingPopular
Summary: She's a blind peasant girl, who was cursed and would do anything to get her sight back.He's an arrogant prince, who isn't really that bad and would do anything to get out of marriage.So when they team up to go meet the Wizard,who knows what could happen?
1. Elphaba

**a/n This is for wicked'elphaba-fiyero because she's been so swankified =D**

Elphaba let out a small giggle as her father whirled her around the huge main hall, singing out of tune to the music rattling off the old gramophone which they always complained had to be thrown out, but never actually got around to doing anything with it. Elphaba thought that after watching it sit there in the corner for her ten years of life, it deserved to be used and her parents agreed. So for her birthday, they played song after song, while she danced with her sister, her mother, her father and even, to everyone's amusement, once with the butler.

Nessarose clapped her hands in joy as she spun too, weaving in and out of her sister and father, skipping and twirling as fast as her little legs would carry her, springing in the air with excitement, while her mother watched from the large arm chair next to the gramophone.

They were the perfect family and so very, very happy.

Elphaba was tall for her age, slim and willowy, with jet black hair that streamed behind her as she danced. Her ivory complexion was so pale it was almost white, contrasting against her hair in a way that made her all the more beautiful. Her eyes were deep brown, always shining with thirst for knowledge or laughter, hardly ever sadness, for her lips were almost always curved into a soft smile that, if flashed at the opposite sex, brought infatuations and flowers to her doorstep.

Nessa had brown eyes like her sister, but they were light, with flecks of gold, and similar pale skin, but with pink cheeks. Her hair was chocolate brown, and curled delicately round her shoulders and bounced when she walked. She was quite small, but also slim, and at the age of eight, already had boys coming up to her and asking her out. Frex had to admit that his daughter's were going to be heartbreakers when they grew up.

Elphaba's father wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes, as he gave his daughter a final turn and she curtsied to him beautifully. "Ah, my sweet, I think it is the time for sleeping," he murmured, as Nessa gave a giant yawn. He gathered his daughters to either side, wrapping his arms around them as he crouched down. "My beautiful little girls," he sighed as they hugged him.

The girls kissed him, then their mother, waved goodnight to all the servants and stroked Ozpaws, the old basset hound that gazed up at them wonderingly through droopy eyes, before bounding up the stairs laughing as they went.

"My beautiful big girl," the girls' father turned towards where their mother was sitting, arms open. She smiled warmly, walking towards him and hugging him tight.

"We're so lucky, Frex," She whispered.

"I know, Melena, I know," over his wife's shoulder, Frex glanced at the stairs, where he noticed Nessa and Elphaba crouched, hoping he wouldn't see them, watching their parents' cuddle with sappy smiles pasted on their faces. He raised his eyebrows at them and they ran up the stairs quickly, giggling.

As Frex and Melena enjoyed their moment, neither of them noticed Ozpaws' warning barks, as he stared at the window through the same eyes that had looked up at Nessa and Elphaba. The same eyes that were never going to see anything again in only a couple of hours...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Do you think everyone is as happy as us, El?" Nessa asked, her voice cutting through the darkness. Elphaba emerged from under her tent of sheets where she had been reading by candlelight. "Do you think everyone has a mummy and a daddy who love each other lots? And a sister that is always there to give them hugs and read to them? And a doggie?"

Elphaba smiled and set her candle on the little table that separated the two sisters' beds. The light was small, but bright enough for Elphaba to make out the eight year olds small face, full of innocence. "I don't know, Nessa," she answered, thinking about her sister's words. "I hope so, though. It would be nice if everyone in all of Oz is as happy as us!" Nessa nodded, thoughtfully as Elphaba settled down in her bed. She blew out the candle and rolled over. "Night Nessie,"

"Night, El," Nessa murmured.

A peaceful silence settled over the two girls. Elphaba felt herself just about to slip into dreamland when a low howl and piercing shriek echoed from downstairs and both girls bolted upright.

"Elphaba...?" Nessa whimpered. Elphaba groped for the matches, relighting the candle and rushing to her sister. After seeing she was fine, albeit shaken, she made for the door. "El! You can't go out there! What if something's happened?" her sister moaned at her.

"Exactly. What about mother and father?" Elphaba replied, twisting the handle of the door. Suddenly, Nessa was beside her.

"I'm coming too," she said in answer to Elphaba's unspoken question.

"Okay, but keep close," Elphaba led the way as they crept across the landing, wincing every time a stair creaked. As they neared the bottom the staircase, Elphaba gasped and ran forward, leaving Nessa in the darkness. The younger girl felt along the wall, grabbing one of the candlesticks, then rushing to join Elphaba and using her flame to light her candle.

Elphaba let out a small choked sob as she knelt down, and Nessa saw what she had run to in the light of the two small flames. "Oh, Ozpaws..." Nessa felt tears leak down her cheeks slowly as she saw Elphaba, her big sister, the one she looked up to, her never showed if she was upset or scared, threw her body across the large hound and started crying into his fur.

Nessa stared into the dog's unseeing, glassy eyes and stroked his nose softly. She frowned through her tears as her hand came in contact with something sticky. Holding her fingers near the candlelight she stared at the red liquid clinging to her skin.

Blood. Nessa held her hand so close to the candle it burnt her skin, but she hardly registered the pain as she noticed that the blood trailed away from the dead dog. Shaking Elphaba's shoulder, her older sister restrained her sobs, wiping her eyes on her sleeve in a very unladylike way, which would have got her jokingly scolded by their mother in normal circumstances. Nessa pointed out the path of blood, as Elphaba slowly got to her feet, following the trail warily.

"Either Ozpaws got hurt then moved, dripping blood behind him..." Elphaba muttered as she tiptoed along in front of Nessa, the tears in her voice becoming stronger as she talked about the dog. "Or someone put blood _on _Ozpaws, which is logical because he didn't have any wounds and only blood on his nose, and then trailed it away so we would find- oh!" Elphaba stopped herself from screaming and covered Nessa's mouth with her hand before Nessa could shriek too. There in front of them, covered in blood, staring upwards with glassy, unseeing eyes and faces set in an expression of fear was-

"Mummy?" Nessa squeaked from behind Elphaba's hand. "Daddy?"

Elphaba turned instantly, wrapping her arms around her sister, pressing Nessa's face into her shoulder so she wouldn't see the bodies of their parents any longer. She buried her face into Nessa's hair, tears pouring afresh out of the girls' eyes, making Elphaba's shoulder and Nessa's hair wet. After a couple of minutes of sobbing on each other, Nessa murmured, "What do we do?"

She broke out of her sister's arms slightly, so she could turn her head up to see Elphaba's tear stained face. Nessa looked up to her sister, both figuratively and literally. To Nessa, she was invincible, right beside her when she was sad, picking her up when she fell, reading her to her when she felt lonely. She was so smart and brave and knew so much, even the really hard things like times tables. She read books with no pictures and did sums that had numbers bigger than a hundred in them. She would know what to do.

"I... I don't know," Elphaba whispered mournfully, and that was when Nessa knew they were in trouble.

"Crying about mummy and daddy?" A voice stabbed at them through the darkness, high and taunting. "Oh no, I don't know what to do!" The voice mocked as Elphaba swung her candle wildly, trying to locate the person. Small flashes of green light were dancing round the room, briefly illuminating the bodies of her parents and Ozpaws. A deep cackle echoed around the two girls, as Elphaba stood bravely in front of Nessa, who clutched at her sister's shoulders in fright. "Here's news for you kid: you're parents were _scum. _They shouldn't have this house. They shouldn't be rich. They should be my slaves."

"Who... who are you?" Elphaba cried, not wanting Nessa to see she was scared.

"Oh, my dear Elphaba, you should've been my child," the voice continued, dancing around them, sometimes so close they could have reached out and grabbed the person, other times distant, from the corners of the huge hall where only hours ago they had all been dancing. "I would've raised you properly – into sorcery, into Wickedness itself. You should've been _mine!"_ a flash of green light flickered in one of the corners and Elphaba impulsively turned towards it. "My child, stolen away from me, _my _baby, _my _Elphaba..." The voice was getting closer and the two girls were backing away, shocked into silence at the words they were silently refusing to believe.

"I'm not... I... I'll never..." Elphaba wished the tears would go away, they made her sound useless, defenceless and she wasn't. She was strong and brave and Nessa needed reassurance. Taking a deep breath, she said loudly, with only a slight quiver of her bottom lip. "I'm not yours. I'll never be. Melena Thropp is... was my mother. Frexspar Thropp was my father. I don't know who you are and, what's more, I don't like you,"

Suddenly, there was a hand around her throat, squeezing the oxygen from her body, slowly cutting off her life. She rasped and Nessa screamed as the owner of the voice was finally seen in the candlelight.

She was deadly white, with grey under her eyes, a sign of lack of sleep. Her hair was piled high, but ragged and messy, as though she had slept on it and never re-done it, but once must have looked grand. Dark lines of smeared eye makeup trailed down her cheeks. Her lips were dry and chapped as she hissed at Elphaba.

"I killed Frexspar and Melena, do you think I can't kill you?" Elphaba squirmed, feeling less and less air get into her lungs with every gasp of a breath she tried to take. Darkness was spreading swiftly from the corners of her vision to the centre until she was staring into blackness; she assumed the blackness of death.

"Elphaba!" Nessa was crying, backed against the wall helpless to do anything, watching as this... this _thing_ of a woman strangled her sister.

The woman growled and Nessa suddenly felt excruciating pain zip through her legs. She screamed louder, yelling her sister's name, for her mother, her father, tears pouring down her face as the pain faded away. She tried pushing herself into a standing position against the wall, but her legs wouldn't hold her and she collapsed onto her hands and knees.

"Are you ready to die, my little Elphaba?" the woman sneered, although Elphaba couldn't see it, teetering on the ledge of death, trying desperately not to fall off. She tried to focus on Nessa's screams, something she knew how to handle, using her knowledge to steer herself away, distract her from dying.

_When Nessa's scared, _she thought, desperately clinging to life, _she likes to be read the story about the little girl and her dog, Dodo, no, no, no Toto, and how they end up in-_

"I said, are you ready to die?" The woman shrieked, in her face. Elphaba felt the blackness grow deeper, she felt like she was falling, no flying, no dropping, down...

"No..." she gasped and let the darkness overwhelm her.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Much to Elphaba's surprise, she woke up.

She kept her eyes tight shut, not daring to believe she wasn't in Hell. The first thing that made her realise she was still alive was a male voice, quite young, probably about nine by the sound of it. He was asking... asking Nessa about her father.

_Nessa. _Elphaba nearly cried in relief as she heard her sister's voice. She was talking timidly, almost whispering in reply to the boy's questions. Elphaba's eyes flew open to be met with... nothing.

Elphaba blinked a couple of times, then opened her eyes a wide as they could go. "Nessa?" she was ashamed of her voice, whimpering like a kicked puppy. "Are my eyes open?"

"Y-yes," Nessa's voice shook

"Then... why can't I see?"

"We don't know...but..." Nessa took a deep, wobble breath. "We think it might be the same reason that you're green."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**a/n, okay so obvs this is AU. Well done if you noticed that, lol.**

**Oh and to elaborate on wicked'elphaba-fiyero's swankifiedness, she originally had the idea of a blind Elphaba, and wrote about it in her story He's a She!? (which you HAVE to go read, because seriously, it is a-MAY-zingggg!), and she allowed me to use her idea-y thing (which is exactly how I phrased it to her) Thank Elle =D**

**So please review because if you do I'll look at and review your stories, because I think that's fair, don't you?**

**DefyingPopular xxx**


	2. Fiyero

**Kakaykaykay. Hey! Thanks for the reviews! I ahven't had chance to message my thanks, so I'm taking this opportunity to do it now :) Thank you!**

**Hehe – this chapter: Fiyero!**

**Oh, and I don't know if its hot in the Vinkus or not, but here it is. Or having a heat wave. Either :D**

**This chapter is dedicated to anyone who wishes their friends would just let it go.**

**Disclaimer: (I forgot this in the first chappie, so its times 2!) Do I own Wicked? No. Do I wish I owned Wicked? Yes.**

**Later a/n, sorry, i had to reupload this because imabigdoofus and write my whole story on one document then keep uploading the same document to ff, yea? So then I forgot to delete the first chapter so it was still on there when I checked *cringe* much?**

Fiyero Tiggular was one of those people who didn't like it when he didn't get his own way. It was quite simple really, he reasoned, why should he make his own way if he didn't get it? It was a waste of everyone's time, but most importantly, _his _time, as he was the one making the way that didn't happen.

When he tried to explain this to his parents they gave him a funny look, told him that he was marrying Miss Galinda and sent him to bed early, which was humiliating, as he was seventeen, and hadn't been sent to bed early since he was five.

It wasn't that he didn't _want _to get married; after all he didn't want to die alone, a prospect which frightened him immensely. It wasn't even that he didn't want to marry Miss Galinda – she was blonde, small and beautiful, which pretty much all he was interested in for a woman. It was just that he didn't want to get married _now._

He had another seventy odd years of his life left to get married in. Seventy years to find the right person, fall in love, get married and have lots of little charmingly handsome babies (just like he had been). It was a long time. Long enough for him to have the next five or so years to do what _he _wanted.

After all: he did _so _like getting his own way.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Fiyero's parents arranged for the wedding of Master Fiyero Tiggular to Miss Galinda Upland (of the Upper Uplands) to take place in Gillikin, so Miss Galinda wouldn't have to get her dainty little shoes dusty in the Vinkus Desert. For Miss Galinda, this was considered to be a great act of kindness to her and her vast shoe collection; to Fiyero it meant a-who-knows-how-long trip to Gillikin. Yay.

But the more he thought about it (which was odd because thinking was _not _his style), the more he started to like the idea of making his way up to Gillikin with only Avaric, his driver to make sure he got to his wedding. Which gave him the opportunity to-

"Tour around Oz?" His father gave him a look of disdain. "Why would we let you do that, Fiyero? The marriage needs to take place as soon and smoothly as possible!"

"And what if you find another who you would rather be your bride?" His mother agreed, fanning herself lightly with her hand, lounging on a sunbed in the Vinkus heat. "We need this alliance with Gillikin, son, otherwise they may try to invade," lazily she pushed herself up onto one elbow, untied brown hair falling into her eyes. She flicked it away with a toss of her head. "Besides, you like Miss Galinda, don't you?"

"Yes," Fiyero lied, tilting his head to one side and pouting slightly, full on puppy dog eyes heading straight for his mother. "but when I am a married man, I will not like to leave my wife's side for a moment! And as I have yet to meet her properly – no father, you cannot call that brief exchange when you arranged the marriage a formal meeting – I would like to see what I haven't yet seen before I dote on her..." He looked through his dark lashes at his mother, longingly. "...Please?"

"Oh, Fiyero..." he allowed himself to be bustled up to her in a hug as she leapt from the sunbed. He knew this was the equivalent of her saying 'yes', and as soon as he was released turned to look pleadingly at his father.

"I'm not sure..."

"Oh, for Oz sake, let the boy do it!" his wife snapped at him, holding her precious son close to her heart, much to his squeamishness.

"Please, father?" Fiyero begged. "Avaric will be with me – he'll stop me getting into any trouble!"

"Okay, okay," his father sighed. "You have my permission to go," Fiyero grinned, detangling himself from his mother, all signs of pretend tears that came along with the puppy dog eyes vanishing. "Wait – what kinds of trouble...?"

But Fiyero had already bounded into the castle, taking the stairs two at a time to tell Avaric the news.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

And that was how he ended up in a carriage in Munchkinland, while his driver/best friend urged the horses faster down the weird road that was made from yellow bricks. He had admired them when he first saw them, all shiny and golden, but after half an hour of just staring at them, his head began to ache. The only other thing he had seen on the trip was a field of corn, which was oddly missing a scarecrow.

He had been thankful when the cute, small houses of Munchkinland finally came into sight, mostly because he had forgotten to go to the toilet before he set off from home and there hadn't been anywhere to stop along the way.

His route plan was simple – cut right across Oz to Munchkinland (his mother was at first wary of this; apparently a couple of years ago there had been a mass murder in the governor's house – he, his wife and two daughters died, according to the servants who managed to escape. Surprisingly, not many people visited anymore.), spend a couple of nights there, then descend to the marshes of Quadling country. Later on he would brave his way through the crowded streets of the Emerald City. Then and only if he hadn't thought of a way to stop it happening, would he, as slow as possible, go North to Gillikin and his bride.

As thoughts of Galinda (and her overly peppy cheerfulness) crowded his mind, he was almost thrown from his seat when Avaric started yelling, "GET OUTTA THE ROAD, YOU FREAK!" and the carriage came to an abrupt stop, almost making Fiyero smash into the opposite wall.

"Avaric? What the hell?!" he flung the door open once his legs had regained feeling, to be met with the sight of a tall girl, around his own age, cowering away from his driver slightly. Her long, black hair feel in knotty curls to her waist, dragged back messily from her face so he could see that her eyes were dull and glazed over with grey. She was clothed in an old rag of a dress, which hung off her thin figure, highlighting her slimness, which was from lack of food.

Fiyero noticed all these things.

He also noticed that she was bright green.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**a/n, so this chapter was a lot shorter, I hope I wasn't a let-down, but I wanted to start to set up the main plot and introduce Yero without making it about five pages long like last time lol. Next chapter is a deeper look at Fiyero and what's happened to Elphie in the last six years.**

**If anyone's confused, I'm making Yero and Elphie younger cause I want to make Elphie more vulnerable in more than just being blind, and I think if she's younger that makes her little more unsure, plus she's not been to school since she was ten, so she doesn't have her brains to give her confidence like in the musical.**

**Please review if you love me! Or even if you don't for that matter! :D**


	3. Fae

**Oh. My. Oz. I saw the amount of reviews I got from the earlier chapter and I swore really loudly, much to the amusement of my friends who were with me at the time =D And if you know me, I never swear, so that's pretty epic :D**

**-greenTARDISgal- gave me avatar honours... I'm so proud :D I promised myself I wouldn't cry... :') hehe! Annnnnd, I wrote this listening to Lucy Durak and Amanda Harrison's version of 'For Good' after being told how awesome it is by –gTg- and it made me cry! Honest! Check it out, its just... wow!**

**Disclaimer: I need more witty ways to say 'I don't own Wicked' but I can' t think of any :(**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Fiyero leapt out of the carriage at the same time as Avaric's palm collided with the girl's face with a ringing _smack!_

"Avaric!" he yelled, in disgust and horror, helping the girl up from where she had fallen to. She clung to his arm, shivering, glancing around fearfully, her knotted hair sometimes hitting him in the face. Fiyero couldn't help but notice that her eyes never focused on anything.

"Fae!" a short, young boy pushed through the crowd that had gathered around the scene, running straight to the girl and grabbing her hand. "Fae, oh Fae, its me, Boq," the girl – Fae – let go of Fiyero and reached out to the boy, putting her hand onto his shoulder. He wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled her against him.

"Sorry," he muttered, starting to turn them both, but Avaric grabbed him and pulled them both back.

"_She _nearly got us all killed," he growled, sticking his finger in Fae's face. To Fiyero's surprise she didn't flinch or recoil from his hand. "She should be arrested, for almost being the cause of death for a prince," his finger swung around to Fiyero who dodged expertly.

_"She _has a name..." Fae muttered under her breath and Boq gave her a small nudge, indicating for her to be quiet. She fell silent, her eyes gazing up above everyone's heads. When Fiyero tried to see what she was staring to intently at, he saw nothing. He glanced back at her, taking her face in properly.

If she hadn't have been green, she would've been quite lovely looking. No, she was lovely looking, just more... exotic? Her features seemed strangely familiar, like a distant memory from a young age, or a dream. Apart from her eyes. He had never seen eyes like hers, so grey and dull, with what looked like a film of silver glazed over them. And that's when it clicked; she was blind.

At the same time he realised Fae's condition, he also became re-aware that he had drunk a lot of water on the long journey.

"Maybe, if you could give us shelter and food, the charges could be lifted," Fiyero suggested. Avaric gave him a 'what the heck?' glare, but he ignored it, until Boq had agreed and turned away. Only then did he send a 'I really need the loo!' look back in return and Avaric smirked, taking the horses to be fed.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I don't want him staying for long," Fae announced when the prince was out of earshot. Boq winced as she hissed in his ear. "Don't you know who he is?"

"Oh... he's not that Prince... from when you were nine?" Boq froze, causing Fae to stumble and grab his shirt to keep balance.

"Yes, and if he recognises me, Nessa and I are in serious trouble!" Fae faltered for a moment, images of that night from six years ago, flashing in her mind. It was odd how she could still see that clearly, but she couldn't even look at Boq who was stood right next to her and see anything apart from black. "That... that _thing _of a woman might come back for us," she snarled. "I nearly died the first time Boq, I won't... I won't leave her, not Nessie, not like... mother and...." there was no chance of stopping the tears she normally tried to hold back now.

Boq gave her a quick hug, but it didn't do much to help. Fae hadn't taken any comfort through physical contact since her parents had died – not even Nessa's consolations after nightmares gave her much warmth anymore.

"Erm...??" The two realised that Fiyero had caught up to them, and, being taller than them both, was looking down with raised eyebrows. Fae hastily wiped her eyes, stalking uneasily off, until Boq grabbed her wrist and dragged her back in the right direction.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"That's Yero?" Rose gasped to Fae, who gave her a sharp nudge on the arm, which, due to her lack of sight and Rose's inability to stand, ended up as a prod on the side of her neck. Fiyero looked up in surprise at her gasp, but she had already rearranged her features into a hasty smile, so he lowered his gaze back to the rough wooden 'table' they were all gathered around.

He hadn't realised that when he asked for shelter, that shelter would be an alley in which Boq, Fae and Fae's sister, Rose, huddled in every night.

"What's wrong, _your highness?_" Fae sneered, unknown resentment clear and lingering in her voice. "Are we not good enough for you?"

"Fae..." Boq muttered, in a tone that really said 'please, please, please shut your gob so you don't blow this'.

A white cat crept into the alley, stalking up to Fae and settling on her lap. Fae scowled at where she must have thought Fiyero was, stroking the cat softly.

"Stop frowning at me, El," Rose snapped, still irritated with her sister for poking her.

"El?" Fiyero's head rose again from staring at his feet.

Rose and Boq exchanged quick horrified glances, and Fae leapt to her feet so suddenly the cat flew from her lap with a screech that seemed to snap them all out of their shock.

"It's an old... er, old name, from when we were little and still had... parents," Rose threw out an explanation wildly.

Fiyero didn't look convinced. "Oh, okay then," he waited till his hosts had settled back down, Fae calling the cat back to her by saying 'Malky, Malky, Miaow, Miaow,' soothingly before he added, "Its just that I once knew a girl who had a little sister who called her El. And Rose reminds me of her. Of course it was around seven years ago – I probably just imagined the resemblance."

"Uh-huh," Rose nodded, nonchalantly, although her breathing audibly hitched for a moment.

"She was called Nessarose," Fiyero continued, watching the two girls try to keep heir faces calm. Boq reached under the table to grasp Rose's hand. "Her sister was called Elphaba. I seem to remember they were both very beautiful – Elphaba especially. I called her Elphie, I think. She was the Governor's daughter, you know, and I met them both at Nessarose's eight birthday party. Very beautiful. Very lovely..."

_At ten years old, Fiyero didn't really understand what his mother meant when she told him of how she and his father fell in love. The concept of 'love' confused him – his mother described it as though your heart wanted to escape out of your chest because it started to beat so much. 'Hands touch, eyes meet,' she used to say to him when he asked her to tell him the story. 'Sudden silence, sudden heat,'_

_Fiyero didn't understand love – until now. It seemed ridiculous that he fell in love so young and with a girl who was a whole year younger than him! What would his friends think? But it was too late to turn back now._

_The girl was in the middle of the floor, dancing with the birthday girl, who he had been told was her sister. They didn't really look the same though, other than the fact they were both extremely pretty._

_"Why don't you go ask her to dance?" Fiyero snapped out of the trance he hadn't realised he was in as his mother gently pushed him forward. The song had ended and the two sisters were hugging tightly._

_"But... she's a _girl_.." Fiyero protested, although the real reason he refused was because he was too nervous._

_After much poking and prodding from his mother he did eventually shyly approach the girls. "Hello," he said, sheepishly._

_Nessarose turned first, beaming. She said a quick greeting then was whipped away into the crowd for the next dance by her father. The older sister smiled at him softly. _

_"Hi," she held out her hand to shake his. "I'm Elphaba. El for short."_

_"Fiyero," he replied, dumbly. He stretched out his arm to take her hand. As their fingers brushed, electricity ran up and down his arm. Shocked, he glanced at Elphaba's face to see her eyes steadily gazing into his. The whole room seemed to have become silent, as Fiyero felt warmth spread up his arm, winding around his wrist, all generated from her fingers wrapped around his._

_Without realising it, Elphaba had moved towards him, and he mirrored her, wrapping an arm around her waist as she placed her hand delicately on his shoulder, fingers intertwining again, as they started to sway to the music that they couldn't even hear._

_All of a sudden, with a rush of air, the noise of the party broke through their little world, causing both of them to blush furiously at how close together they were._

_"Um," Fiyero, ever full of tact, mumbled. Elphaba laughed slightly. "I think, that, maybe, one day, I should like to... um, kiss, erm, you..."_

_Elphaba's pale skin turned an even darker shade of red. Boldly, she untangled her hand from his to place both her palms on his shoulders. "I think I should like to kiss you right now," she announced, and gently pressed her lips against his._

_It was short, but sweet, as only puppy love can be. It lasted only a second before Elphaba fell back – Fiyero realised that their height difference had made her need to stand on her tiptoes to reach his face – into his arms, which had somehow become looped around her waist. They stood like this for only a moment before Fiyero bent his head and softly kissed her back. Elphaba giggled._

_"Will you marry me, Elphaba?" he asked. Elphaba gazed at him in awe._

_"We're not old enough yet!" she laughed, shaking her head at him._

_"Okay," Fiyero pulled her closer to him. "When we're old enough, will you marry me?" he asked again, his face inches away from hers._

_Elphaba suddenly felt breathless, merely nodding in answer to his question. She didn't trust herself to speak. He smiled._

_"Good. Thank you, Elphie," _

"...and then, she said-" Fiyero was cut off from his story by a very angry Fae.

"That's quite enough!" she snapped, once again knocking the cat from her lap. _Lucky it had nine lives,_ he thought idly. "We gave you shelter, we gave you food, all we have in fact! We haven't asked for anything in return, and your stories of how the better half lives don't entertain or amuse us! I'll bid you goodnight, sir, and hope you have gone by tomorrow!" she stalked, surprisingly enough in the correct direction. But before she had fully left the alley, she turned back, her expression softer, full of...longing? "That Elphie... she died. With her father and her mother and her sister."

"I know," Fiyero fixed his gaze back to the floor.

"Did you love her?"

Caught off guard, he stared at Fae, who was hovering at the entrance to the alley, her gaze directed slightly above his head. "I... yes," he answered, without much thought.

"I... I think she loved you too," For a moment, Fae's eyes landed straight on his, startling him. "Much, much more than you ever thought..." Then, with a panicked look, as though she had said too much, she fled.

Boq sighed, breaking the silence that had begun to settle. "I'd better go make sure she gets to her bed," he said, kissing Rose softly on the forehead, before leaving her alone with Fiyero.

"I'm sorry... about Fae," she apologised after a moment. She really did look like Nessarose. And Fae's voice, the way she held herself... it all seemed so familiar.

"Its okay," Fiyero rarely spoke about his Elphie, suddenly surprised he ahd told a group of strangers the story of his love. "I'm sorry I talked about-"

"Would you have married her? Elphaba, I mean?" Nessarose cut him off.

"When we were old enough? Definitely." Fiyero answered immediately, no doubts in his mind.

"Do you miss her?" Why was she asking all this? And why was he answering?

"I met Elphie once, kissed her twice and had one proper conversation with her. I wrote to her five times and she replied to the first four. When I inquired why she hadn't answered the fifth letter, I found out that she had died, in a mass murdering at her family home." As Fiyero spoke, he truly realised for the first time how little time he and Elphaba had had together. "I miss her so much it hurts. That's why I pretend not to care. It stops the pain."

"Were you honest, when Fae asked if you loved her?"

"Why are you asking me all these questions?" Fiyero suddenly turned on her.

Rose drew herself up to her full height in her sitting position. Wheeling herself from the table she followed Fae's path to the entrance and exit of the alley. Before she left, she called cryptically over her should "I just like to know if the person my sister loved, loved her too," leaving Fiyero bewildered as night began to fall around him.

**Ooh! Plot twist :D**

**I started writing this chappie a week ago (that's when the above author's not is from) then went to France for a week. So I though, as I made you wait, you deserved a long chapter. So – tadaaa!**

**I had loads of stuff to say, but I'm so tired I've forgotten it all! I'm well good, I am!**


	4. Rose

**Hey. My dog has a tumor :( Its not good. But she's had an operation, and is back to her annoying self. I love her so darn much.**

**Its short but Fiyeraba fluffles ahead!**

**Disclaimer: it isn't mine, okay? *sob***

Boq had shown Fiyero to the place where they all slept - Avaric had declined to go anywhere near the 'greenie girl' and was sleeping in the carriage – which had turned out to be an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of Munchkinland, not far from the alley they sheltered in during the day. Boq explained how by some twist of fate, the warehouse used to hold mattresses, so they all had several piled up on top of each other to make several beds.

As Fiyero slowly drifted to sleep, a piercing scream rang through the warehouse, causing him to jump up and nearly fall off his tower of mattresses in shock. He rolled so his feet touched the floor and hurried through the darkness to where the cry had come from.

He found Boq helping Rose back onto her bed, while tears streamed down her face, pale with fright. Fae sat down heavily on the edge of the mattress, reaching out almost wildly to comfort her sister.

"Oh Nes – er, Rose," Boq soothingly wiped the girls tears. She curled up against Fae, who, for some reason, gave a little hiss of pain. Fiyero assumed it was from Rose's weight till the younger sister pushed herself up, apologising, and Fiyero saw a red welt, like a deep cut on Fae's arm where Rose had buried her face.

"Go, I'll make sure Rose is okay," Boq pulled Rose into his arms, stroking her hair, nodding his head at Fae to leave. She was gripping her arm where the cut was, face contorted with pain.

Ignoring her protests, Boq shooed her out, Fiyero following for no reason other than he didn't know what to do. Fae was walking fast, almost running, her hand squeezing her wrist so tightly, her skin was turning an almost white colour.

"Hey!" Fiyero called, running after her. "Hey, hey, Fae, slow down!" She either didn't hear, or ignored him, speedily reaching the other side of the warehouse, which seemed to be some sort of kitchen; the term _kitchen _used loosely of course, it was more like a corner with a few badly put up shelves with battered tins of food salvaged from rubbish bins outside large shops and a lopsided cupboard which held fruit, which was over ripe and stolen grapes from vineyards, on the top and rags used to repair clothes and wrap up wounds at the bottom. _Maybe not a kitchen then..._ Fiyero thought, taking in the surroundings.

Fae had crouched down, trying to find the cupboard so she could bind up her wrist.

"Fae?" Fiyero said softly, but she pretended not to hear him. He sighed and knelt down in front of her, taking her hand away from the cut. She stiffened at the contact, but allowed him to gently run his fingers over the swollen redness on her arm, wincing as he did. He took a rag from the cupboard, slowly starting to wrap it around her arm. "What did this?" he asked, quietly, giving her arm one last stroke of his cool fingers on her heated skin, before covering it with the rag.

Fae was looking over his head, and if he hadn't known better, it would have seemed like she was avoiding his eyes. "Water." She whispered, hoarsely, having not spoken since she woke up at Rose's scream. "Nessa's tears," she added a moment later.

Fiyero tied the rag, frowning. "Nessa?"

"hmm?" For a second Fae's face flashed with panic.

"you said Nessa," Fiyero told her, grabbing her arm above the bandage to help her up.

"What? No I didn't!" Fae stumbled slightly as she was placed back on her feet.

Fiyero decided that he was too tired to argue with this girl – he already had proof from earlier that she had en explosive temper. He must have just misheard her, through his exhaustion. "So why do tears burn you?" he asked, changing the subject.

He thought he imagined Fae visibly relax in his grip. "Because... because of the curse," she sighed, wrenching her arm away and unsteadily walking off.

"You're not going to shake me off that easily, Fae," Fiyero followed her, grabbing her waist at one point to stop her walking straight into a wall. The sudden contact caused Fae to stop suddenly, making him bump into her and sending them both to the floor, Fae on top of Fiyero.

"Clever," she remarked dryly, and he rolled his eyes at how she didn't lose her sarcasm even when tired and in pain. When she tried rolling off him, he held her tighter.

"Not till you tell me about this curse," Fiyero said when she shot an angry glare in his vague direction. "And stop scowling at the floor, you'll hurt its feelings,"

Fae sighed again, dropping her head onto his shoulder without really realising it. "When I was ten – well, on my tenth birthday to be precise, some stupid, evil, _thing _of a woman broke into my parents house, killed them and my dog, along with half the staff, nearly killed me, but instead turned me green, blind and made me allergic to water," she pushed against his shoulders, trying to get up. "Happy?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did she not kill you?"

"I'm sorry that I'm alive!"

"No! No... I didn't mean it like that," Fiyero let go of her, and she struggled to her feet, but to his surprise waited for the rest of his explanation, arms folded. "Its just... why kill almost your entire household, but not you?"

Fae frowned, swallowing hard. "She...um, she said something," she managed to choke out. "She said I was her daughter, and... I should be magic like her. When Rose tried to help me, she paralyzed her legs – that's why she is in that stupid chair. And this woman said.... she said I would've been raised into Wickedness," she looked up, and for the first time, Fiyero felt as though she could see him, her eyes focused steadily on his face. "Yero, I don't want to be wicked..." she sobbed, and a tear leaked down her cheek, burning a path down her face lightly.

"Hey," Fiyero reached out for her, wiping the tear away and pulling her into his arms. "You're not wicked, Elphie, you're not and you never will be!" Stroking her hair softly, he didn't realise what he had said until Fae jumped back.

"What?!"

**Ooh, cliffy! Kay, so, next chappie the actual PLOT will kick in, karate style, like 'hiiiiiiyaaaah!'. Review? xxx**


	5. Avaric

**So I haven't updated in ages, but I have a REALLY good excuse – GCSE English and tech a year early is hard, you know? Also, TheatreTrain and DDC and KYDZ, my three drama groups are taking up loads of my time, and dancing is still as hectic as ever. Also, I got grounded, turned emo, got back to normal then caught a cold. Before that I fell for some guy who broke my heart. BUT I JUST BOUGHT SON OF A WITCH FOR 54p ON AMAZON!!!**

**For obsessive-elphaba, cause she dedicated her last chapter of Freak Magnet to me. At least, I think she did. :D Love ya honeybear **

**Disclaimer: Ain't mine. Sadders for me.**

"What?" Fiyero repeated her own words, though he wasn't quite sure why.

"you called me 'Elphie'." Fae looked disgusted. She pushed him away, aiming quite well for his chest despite the fact she couldn't see. "I am not your precious little 'Elphie', okay? She is dead. She died. She's not coming back, ever!"

That hurt. Despite being told seven years ago that the girl he loved was dead, he never actually let it sink in – he just pushed it to the side, filling the important 'thinking' part of his head with parties. Fae's words cut in deep.

"I'm sorry, your highness," Fae's voice was still hard. "But I'm not, and never will be 'Elphie'."

Fiyero just nodded, forgetting she couldn't see him. Fae took his silence as rejection or denial, and started to walk away, swallowing hard, when the prince's voice caught her off guard; "Why are you so... bitter?"

"Bitter?" Fae turned slowly. "My parents were killed in front of me. I was told they weren't my parents. My little sister is paralyzed from the waist down. I'm Wicked. Why shouldn't I be bitter?"

"Because you still have a sister. And Boq." Fiyero watched as the soft expression on Fae's face turned into a scowl.

"Oh yes, _lucky _me!" She snarled, taking him slightly off guard. "A sister who relies on me, who can't even get back into bed once she's had a nightmare. She has Boq and I both doting on her, but, me, can I see? No! Do I get help? No! The day you found me, when I nearly got us both killed, Boq was meant to be watching me, so I didn't go the wrong way and end up in the road – which I did. He loves my sister, my stupid sister, and I can't live my life all because of her!"

"If you don't like your sister-"

Fae's voice became high-pitched and scary. "I _love _my sister. I spent the first two years of my blinded life trying to sneak off to find the Wizard of Oz so he could give her her ability to walk back!" She laughed hysterically.

"The Wizard of Oz?" Slowly, ever so slowly, a plan, a _smart _plan began to break through the walls of stupid inside Fiyero's brain. Why hadn't he thought of it before? "We... we could go see the Wizard. Use my carriage."

"Why would you do that?" Fae frowned at him.

"Because...he can help you," Fiyero sat down suddenly, grabbing Fae's wrist so she came with him, with a surprised yelp. "And eh can help me too."

Fae, facing the wrong direction, raised her eyebrows. "You? You have everything!"

"No, I really don't." Fiyero replied, a little snappishly. Fae caught on to the tone of his voice. "I'm being forced into marriage. Who wants that?"

Fae felt her heart give a little twinge, but she didn't know why. "No one." She murmuered softly. Fiyero didn't hear her.

"So, do you want to? Run away to meet the Wonderful Wizard of Oz?" his sudden change of voice made Fae start. Without realising it, she leaned in to him a little, the adventure in his tone pulling her in.

"Yes," she breathed.

His next words shocked her – not because of what she said, but how close to her face he was. "Then all we have to do is get rid of Avaric." And suddenly he was gone, mking her wrist where his hand had been feel cold and her heart unexplainably lonely.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Getting Avaric to agree to take him away to the Emerald City in the dead of night had been easy. Getting him to agree to take Fae too had been harder.

"What if she dyes the seat green?" he had moaned, but, as the carriage didn't belong to him, this wasn't really a good excuse.

So that was how they ended up sneaking past Boq and Rose (who had fallen asleep in each other's arms after Nessa had been consoled) and ending up where they were now – in the back of the carriage, with Avaric grumbling as he urged the horses on and Fae nodding off to sleep against the side of the wall.

Fiyero gave a quiet groan when he saw Fae's sleeping form – the sun had just begun to rise and he wanted to talk about the plan to meet the Wizard. He knew it would take about a week to get to the Emerald City – and then who knows how long it could take before they were granted an audience with the Wizard. He also knew that a week was long enough for his parents to get worried when there was no word from him and send someone to look for him. He didn't know, however, how Boq and Rose would react, and he needed Fae to tell him so he could be sure how many precautions to take.

Deciding to wake her, and get whatever insults she would throw at him for it over and done with (for somewhere between him leaving her on the floor and sneaking out of the warehouse, she had decided to hate him), he turned to her again.

At that moment, the sun peeked out from behind the horizon, oranges, pinks and reds illuminating the sky in a whirl of colour. The glow it sent out fell on Fae, highlighting her shimmery black hair that was knotted and bedraggled and making it shine, her soft fingers pressed against the wall to support herself in her sleep, her dark eyelashes that rested gently on her cheeks.

Fiyero tilted his head to the side, smiling slightly. Being as careful and quiet as he could he pulled her away from the wall so she was against his body. A small moan of protest passed from her mouth, but she slept on as he laid her along the seat of the carriage, putting a pillow under her head. She gave a little sigh and rolled over so she was facing him as he sat opposite her.

They could talk later.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**So, review?**

**Ooh, and if you would, could you maybe check out my Rent/Wicked X-Over called The Bench? Cause I'd like to continue it, but if there aren't many reviewers there isn't a point :/**

**But anyways, thank for reading ******

**xxx**


End file.
